Come Back Here
by JLGuyer
Summary: With that. Tales of two idiots falling in love;all while one lies and another blindly hates. What could go wrong? A collection of Kaito x Aoko stories.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

Dashing: Aoko x Kaito

Dashing up rain slicked metal stairs was by no means a wise decision.

Of course neither was chasing after a famous criminal, especially after locking up the police's best chance of catching him. But tonight, foolishness felt like wisdom and her determination to talk to him overshadowed every other thought.

Pushing open the heavy steel door that led up to the roof, Aoko climbed the last three slippery steps; her foot sliding out from under twice; and there he was.

Kaito Kid.

Rain had drenched his white suit causing his pants to stick to his legs and his suit coat to hang like a sack of potatoes off his shoulders.

He seemed unaware of either her or the state of his suit. Instead he was peering up at the full moon peeking through the clouds, the jewel from the night's heist held up to one eye.

Walking on as silent feet as she could manage with all the puddles, Aoko walked up behind him and caught the edge of his fluttering cape in her hands.

Worrying the hem with her fingertips, Aoko asked in a voice that could barely be heard.

"Kaito, why didn't you just tell me?"

The hand holding the gem slowly lowered and with a tilt of his head he peered at her from beneath the lowered brim of his white top hat.

The moonlight played across his monocle in a dark and dangerous manner which sent a shiver of unease down her spine.

With a determined shake of her shoulders, Aoko threw the feeling off and stepped closer to him.

"I know you don't want to tell me the truth and I guess I know why—at least why you won't now. But in the beginning Kaito...why didn't you trust me before you started all this?"

Aoko let go of his cape with one hand to gesture at him in that get-up and at all the chaos that took place far below them.

The crowds chanting his name could still be faintly heard even this high up, Aoko noted to herself with disdain.

Not that any of that mattered at the moment.

No, right now she just wanted to know the answer to the questions that had been buzzing around in her head ever since she had fallen through the secret room in his house.

For a moment as he turned, drawing closer to her, she thought he might actually give her an answer, then the door behind them burst open, police tumbling out and his cape slipped from her fingers.

Watching as he stepped up to the ledge with a cocky smirk on his face and a witty line or two for the detective behind her, Aoko felt her hopes dashed once again as he fluttered away in the night taking the truth she so desperately wanted to know with him.

/

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.

Thank you to my wonderful beta, Setsunakou!


	2. Chapter 2

Look Over Here: Kaito x Aoko

She had been in a foul mood all morning thought Kaito wasn't dead positive as to why.

He hadn't had a heist in weeks so it couldn't be about KID.

He had restrained himself from flipping up her skirt or turning a certain annoying detective's hair pink, which from some odd reason she felt was insulting to police officers as a whole.

Then there was the fact that he himself felt rather hurt by all this since they had just gotten back from a school trip where he thought they had had loads of fun together.

In fact... and with this thought he couldn't keep the scowl of frustrated disappointment from drifting across his face, he had thought that maybe, just maybe, they had had a moment on the top of the castle when it was just them and the sunrise.

That their friendship had slipped into that new and exciting realm beyond it.

But here he shuffled a little lower on his desk, arms folded across his chest, maybe that had just been wistful thinking on his part.

Letting out a near silent sigh, Kaito starting fiddling with the card deck which had appeared without thought in his hands.

Flipping through the Aces, Jacks and then finally pausing on the Queen of Hearts, Kaito set his jaw and got to work.

First there were the marbles which got a lot of people's attention especially considering what they were doing, but _she_ didn't budge an inch.

Eyes narrowing, Kaito vanished the marbles and tried again.

The jungle scene spread across his desk and a few more, causing giggles and coos among the girls when the tiny monkeys made their appearance.

Yet from _her_ nothing but a tightening of shoulder blades.

A quick glance at the clock and the teacher's face confirmed that his last act was going to have to be a little more subtle but with his pulse leaping in anticipation, Kaito had high hopes that this would be the one to work.

And it did.

Just as he placed the final card on top and the students around him began their excited whispers, once more; Aoko turned towards him and with an expressionless look studied the card replica of the castle they had just visited.

For a moment her eyes met his and within them was a hurt he didn't know the cause of and questions he could not help but fear the answers to.

Yet, before even a word could pass between them the school bell rang and the teacher, with a relieved sigh, dismissed the class.

Darting past the slower moving students, Kaito kept his eyes glued to Aoko's back as she rushed off the school grounds.

With a quick jump over the gate, he finally managed to get in front of her.

Right in front of her to be exact.

"Ow! Kaito, you idiot! Why did you...?"

Her question died on her lips as her familiar (welcomed) anger melted away into teary eyes and trembling lips.

She moved as if to step around him but Kaito just couldn't allow that.

Moving so that he was in front of her once more, Kaito searched for the words that would escape his tightened throat and magically make everything right again.

Instead, before he could say anything, Aoko whacked him on the side of his hip with her book bag and cried. "Why don't you call up your new girlfriend and bother her? She'll like it and I'll be left alone!"

This completely out of nowhere statement actually got him to hold still long enough for her to walk past him.

But only four steps.

Catching her elbow, Kaito gently but determinedly turned her to face him and once she had, he let his poker face drop for just a second to growl out.

" I do not have a girlfriend."

Taken aback by the clear annoyance on his face (and even more so by the clear hints of pain) Aoko stammered, "But I saw that girl give you a letter and everyone was saying…and she was beautiful.."

Confusion and misery was so clear on her face that Kaito felt his own irritation melt away and with a light laugh he tweaked her nose, smiling all the wider when she glared up at him.

"I turned her down, little miss jump to conclusions."

Her hand slowly dropped from where it was protectively covering the assaulted appendage and with a hopeful tilt to her chin she peered up at him and asked quietly.

"You did? Why?"

Now feeling more than a tad flustered himself, Kaito looked away and began walking down the sidewalk towards home.

Aoko matched him step for step eyes glued to his face as she awaited his answer.

An unwise way to walk as she quickly stumbled over a bit of uneven concrete.

Catching her about the waist before she could fall, Kaito felt his cheeks burn red as he stared into her face mere breadths away from his own.

At that moment she looked so pretty with her cheeks a soft rosy pink and her eyes full of the types of questions he very, very much wanted to answer.

And yet, just as he was about to do something truly bold, the heavy pieces of a card gun, the same one that had kept him from making that sunrise something more than just a step forward, stole the answers from his tongue and instead he stepped away from her coughing as he said."Stupid, Aoko. You should watch were you are walking with those floppy feet."

Glancing down at her tiny little feet, Aoko flamed red with anger and with a roar they were off, her swinging her bag at him and him fleeing and dodging with a laugh grateful that her gaze was back were it belonged.

On him.

/

Author's Note: So these are all based around old livejournal kiss lists. In case any one is wondering.

I hope you all enjoy them and thank you for reading!

Thank you again to my wonderful beta Setsunakou!


End file.
